Chill
by Mekabella21
Summary: Kirishima is planning to go on a spring break trip with Kaminair, Sero, and Mineta. Upon discovering Bakugou would be on campus alone he invites him to tag along. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"Move it fuckmuch!" barks Bakugou pushing Mineta to the side to get to the elevator. Mineta rubs his arms as he stares after Bakugou. Mineta is still on the short side compared to the rest of the boys in our class.

"One of these days…." he mutters flexing in his 5'3 frame. Bakugou hears him turning around giving him a death stare.

"What was that?" he asked voice dripping cold.

"Nothing," says Mineta cowering behind Kaminari. Kaminair looks at Bakugou feeling uneasy but says nothing. Kaminair is what the girls would definitely consider to be a pretty boy. His hair looks more polished now and he has freshened up on his combat training. That helped lean his frame out a lot.

"Thought so," sneers Bakugou as he turns back around as the elevator doors open.

"I think we will wait for the next one," says Sero. We allow the doors to close before we breathe a sigh of relief. Sero is not want for confrontation. He may be tall and lean but he doesn't like being near trouble if he doesn't have to.

"Jesus," says Mineta. "I thought he was going to kill me."

"He's just stressed out," I replied running my hands through the back of my red hair. "He wouldn't really hurt you."

"You are always defending him," says Kaminari folding his arms across his chest. "Did you forget about his fight with Midoriya our 1st. Now that battle was bad. I'm surprised Midoriya came out of it okay."

"I'm not!" I say defensively. "You guys just don't understand him. There was more to that fight than any of us would understand." I tried asking Bakugou about it when it happened but he wouldn't tell me. It's fine. He hasn't been as hard on Midoriya since that day. In a sense, I almost feel like that fight needed to happen not that it excuses what Bakugou did.

"And I don't want to," says Sero hitting the button on the elevator. "So spring break, I got a license, I got a car, we are going to the beach to meet some girls."

"God do I love you!" squeals Mineta. "Your mom booked the hotel room right?"

"Not his mom but my dad did," says Kaminari. "I actually had to convince my old man which was easy to do since he thought I was gay. He was so damn happy."

"Is he against gay people?" I ask looking at him wondering why he would say something like that.

"Not really…." says Kaminari. "I don't think so but I think he still wants to hold on to happy thoughts of his loser son marrying one day. Who knows, might meet my bride on that beach."

"I don't want to meet a bride on the beach," says Sero. "But I am looking for fun if you know what I mean."

"Yes," says Mineta happily rubbing his hand together. "Yes, I do." I shake my head at my classmates as we get on the elevator. I get off on my floor knowing I'm going to go check on Bakugou. His room is right next to mine making things extra convenient. I knock on his door.

"Who the fuck is it!"

"It's me," I say knowing he will recognize my voice. I hear footsteps before I see Bakugou swing the door open. He standing there in a white beater with gray sweats on and socks on his feet despite the fact it is not that cold outside. How does he always manage to look good? I finally meet his face trying not to blush from staring at his body. "Hey,"

"Close the door," he demands walking over to his bed. "What's up?"

"What's up?" I asked leaning against the desk across from his bed. "What the hell is wrong with you? You scared the shit out of Mineta."

"Everything scares the shit out of Mineta," snorts Bakugou looking at me with those ruby reds. "Why that idiot is still trying to be a hero I will never understand. As 3rd years you think he would have come around by now." I sigh shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Give the guy a break," I sigh. "I'm not here to discuss Mineta. Something is up, what's going on with you?"

"I don't have to tell you fucking everything," he hisses.

"No," I replied. "But you're going to tell me anyway."

"How would you know?" asked Bakugou.

"Because I'm your best friend," I reply. Bakugou frowns as he stares at me. Sure he is going to look like he doesn't want to talk but he will open up to me. He sighs in annoyance.

"I'm pissed off because I can't go home for spring break," he mutters.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I will tell if you shut up!" he yells. I know he is deflecting his anger, I'm use to it as much as Midoriya is at this point. "My mom and dad planned this romantic getaway forgetting that I was suppose to come home that week. Mom doesn't even trust me to be home alone for the fucking week. I'm fucking 17 years old now for crying out loud." I can see the frustration there. My parents don't trust me either and I have never given them a reason to doubt me, Bakugou on the other hand…..

"Well, would you be up for coming with me and the guys?" I asked dropping my arms. "We are going to the beach, suppose to be really chill, nothing too serious."

"They don't want me there," mutters Bakugou. I feel my heart skip a beat as it sounds like he really does care what our classmates think of him deep down.

"They would be glad to have you," I lie a little. "They just don't know you because you keep everyone at a distance. I certainly don't want you here on campus all alone for a week." Bakugou is looking at me but I know he is thinking about it.

"All right then….." he says. "When do we leave?"

"Next Friday after school," I replied grinning that he took the offer. I was willing to stay behind with him if I had too but he agreed. Now we get to have fun with the other guys and they can get to know him better.

"How were they able to afford this?" asked Bakugou.

"Oh, Kaminari dad paid" I explained. "I'm not complaining. We only have to worry about food, gas, and entertainment." Bakugou nods in agreement.

"Anything else I can do for you?" he asked. "I kind of wanted to study for midterms."

"I'm done," I replied. "Do your thing." I start moving towards the door. I leave out closing the door as Bakugou didn't stop me or say anything else. I head into my room pulling out my phone to text Kaminair.

Kirishima: Dude, Bakugou is coming with us next week

Kaminair: What!

Kirishima: I'm sorry, he had nowhere to go so I invited him. He will be fun, I promise!

Kaminair: All right, whatever. You are the one sharing a bed with him

Share a bed, with Bakugou. I had not even thought about that. I begin to blush a little thinking about being that close to him. He is just my best friend and this will be no different from the time we shared rooms during training camp.

Kirishima: Fine whatever, can you let the others know

Kaminair: Way ahead you and Mineta is crying

I chuckle and feel a little bad but this was the best choice to make. I do some studying myself before getting ready for bed. I wonder what we are going to do for the week. I will need to look into that because Bakugou can get bored easily and doesn't care to be around crowds like that. I'm climbing into bed when I hear my phone. I reach on my shelf above my bed grabbing my phone. I really need to think of a better place to put it.

Baku: Thanks for giving me something to do next week. I owe you but don't get too happy about it! Offer expires in a month!

I chuckle. Thanks…..I guess.

Kirishima: It's cool. I can use that offer anytime I want and for anything.

Baku: If I feel like it. I mean it, you got one month!

Kirishima: All right, go to sleep. I don't want to hear you whining tomorrow morning

Baku: Fuck you shitty hair

I chuckle before putting my phone back where it was. All right a week with the guys and Bakugou. This is going to be very interesting.

 **Author Note: My BakuKiri story! Don't be too hard on me as I am still learning how to write their characters. Feel free to leave a review. I love encouragement!**


	2. Chapter 2

A WEEK LATER

I'm super excited as I knock on Bakugou dorm door. I have my bag in my right hand with my left in my pocket. I'm dressed casually in shorts and tee with some sneakers. I would have worn some flip flops but I'm not in the mood to have anything between my toes. Bakugou swings the door open.

"Let's get this over with," he says. I don't know why I thought he would greet me with a smile. He is wearing a loose tank showing off his muscular arms and some shorts with high top sneakers, yet again he looks good. He has his bag on his right shoulder.

"Don't be that way," I replied "There is plenty for us to do. Kaminari got us fake ID's." Bakugou turns toward me clearly surprised.

"You have got to be kidding me," he drones.

"No," I replied. "You know how they can spot when ID's are made with quirks so we have to get the real deal." We continue on our way out of the dorms towards Sero's car. Bakugou clicks his tongue.

"Sure," he replied. "I can only imagine the crazy things you got planned."

"More so Mineta than us," I explain. "He wants to go to a bar which I'm not sure how that is going to fair with him being only 5'3."

"At least he got a lot taller and looks like he is at least in middle school," laughs Bakugou. I can't help but grin back at him with that smile lighting up my world a little. I'm glad that I invited him. I think he needed this more than he would probably ever admit. I laugh a little.

"Don't let him hear you say that," I reply as we head outside. "Oh man, it's a nice day out."

"How long is this drive?" asked Bakugou.

"Roughly 3 hours," I replied spotting Sero where he said he would be.

"Damn," says Bakugou. "Thank god for data." I grab Bakugou arm leaning in close to his ear.

"Listen," I say softly. "The guys are nervous having you around. Can you please try to be nice and relax a little."

"What do you mean by be nice?" asked Bakugou snatching his arm away from me. "I treat people with the respect they deserve. Not my fault if they are low on my list." I sigh.

"That is what I'm talking about," I point out. "Look just don't say anything if you're not going to agree with them."

"I barely say anything to them anyways," says Bakugou. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

"No!" I exclaim. I clear my throat before continuing. "I really want you there, if you don't mind." I'm surprised to see Bakugou face soften a bit. He says nothing as he moves forward toward the car. Kaminari waves as we get closer.

"Glad you guys are here!" exclaimed Kaminari. "You guys are in the back with Mineta." I look in the back seat and can see a pouting Mineta.

"Okay," I replied walking to the trunk and tossing in my bag as Bakugou does the same. Sero gets behind the wheel as Kaminari climbs into the passenger seat. I sit in the middle knowing Bakugou is not going to want Mineta close to him and vice versa.

"So Bakugou," says Kaminari turning around. "You got any big plans for this trip?" Bakugou glances at me and I know he wants to say something smart out of his mouth.

"Nothing really," he says slowly. "Just to have a good time."

"That's what I want to hear!" exclaimed Sero. "When we get to the room I will hand out the fake ID's. God, I want a beer so bad."

"I didn't know you were into beer," says Bakugou.

"Oh yeah," says Kaminair. "He can't put drinks down like me though, poor Mineta is a lightweight."

"I can't help it!" he exclaims. "I'm not cleaning up anyone's barf so don't overdo it."

"Oh whatever," says Sero.

Sero, Kaminari, and Mineta make light chit chat on the way to the beach. Bakugou pulls out his phone and I'm guessing he is online or something. The drive felt long but I am sure it is because I was sitting in the middle and very uncomfortable. I breathe a sigh of relief when we pull into the hotel parking lot. The beach is across the street so the walk is not long at all, I am guessing 5 minutes maybe less.

"My legs…." whines Kaminari.

"What are you complaining about," says Bakugou. "You were sitting up front with plenty of space."

"I was still uncomfortable though," he says stretching. Mineta got out and is starting off towards the beach. We can see people walking up and down the sidewalks. The crowd looks young but it is spring break, we're lucky to even be here. I grab my bag out the back of the car as everyone does the same. We follow behind Kaminair as we head to the hotel. He walks up to the counter and I hang back.

"So what did you guys want to do first?" asked Mineta.

"I don't know," I replied shrugging. "It's getting kind of late."

"No such thing on spring break," says Sero. "I was thinking we could go to a bar tonight." I look around hoping no adults are nearby. "You're being obvious Kirishima, stop that." Kaminair walks back over to us.

"I got the key," he says. "My god that was work." We start towards the elevator.

"What happened?" asked Mineta.

"They wanted to know where my dad was," he says. "Do I look that childish?"

"Well yeah," says Bakugou. "What did your old man think was going to happen?"

"I don't think he thought that far in advance," says Kaminair. "They spoke to him over the phone though so we are good. I think they will be keeping a close eye on though. They think we are 18 by the way."

"What!" laughs Sero. "How do you figure that."

"That is what my dad told them," he explains.

"Your dad is so cool," says Mineta. We stop at the 5th follow Kaminari since he knows which room we have. We arrive at the room it was not what any of us was expecting. Kaminari opens the door and we see a nice little sofa area with a coffee table, sliding doors on each side of the room. Sero goes opening one as I go to the other side opening it. The room is very traditional and nice.

"Your dad went way out," I reply. "I can only imagine how much this cost him."

"Seriously," says Mineta peering into the room I have open. Bakugou walks past me tossing his bag down. "You're claiming the room, what about me?"

"What about you?" asked Bakugou. I give Bakugou this look and he rolls his eyes. "Did you want to stay in here?"

"Not anymore," says Mineta. "Can I get the room if I bring a girl back?"

"Sure," says Bakugou. I can see him holding back disgust and laughter. Mineta goes to walk the rest of the hotel room while I walk into the room. "You staying?"

"Yeah," I replied walking to the other side of the bed. "I hope you don't mind sharing."

"No," he says sitting down. "I'm not sure about this whole bar thing."

"I actually agree with you," I replied. "I was hoping we could go to the beach but that can wait until tomorrow." Bakugou looks at me nodding before laying back on the bed with his hands behind his head. I leave the room going to see what my other friends are up to. Mineta is looking out the window with Sero and Kaminair unpacking in their room. I walk into their room was is equally nice. They have a window making the room look bigger and brighter.

"Good, you're here," says Sero going into his bag. "Here is your ID's." I take Bakugou's and mine into my hand looking at them. They look so real! "I know, good shit right."

"This is good work," I replied looking at them before turning them over. "Too good, this must have set you back a pretty penny."

"Not too much," says Kaminair. "Bakugou is….okay so far."

"He is actually trying," I reply. "He's laying down for a bit until we decide for sure what we are doing. He is nervous about the whole bar thing."

"It won't be so bad," says Mineta popping into the room. I begin to laugh.

"As if you ever been to a bar," I chuckle.

"I have seen it on TV!" Mineta exclaims.

"Don't act like that when we go to the bar," says Sero. "We have to be able to pass as mature 21-year olds." I shake my head almost not sure if we can pull this off. I wonder why the hell am I even trying.

"When did you guys want to head out?" I ask.

"Give me an hour," says Kaminari. "I want to shower and smell nice."

"All right," I reply. "Come grab us when you're ready, I'm going to relax until it is time to go." Sero nods as I leave their room. This room doesn't have a kitchen but we at least have a microwave and a small desk. Guess I will be eating on my bed. I walk back into the room and Bakugou is where I left him. I slide the door close laying down beside him.

"I can't believe you have me doing this," he says.

"You?" I question. "What about me? I mean we're going to a bar for god sake!" We lay in silence for a moment. The quietness ends up taking me. I'm being awoken with a pillow to the face. "What! What!"

"Loud as fuck," says Bakugou standing over me. I rub the sleep out of my eye.

"You didn't have to hit me with a pillow!" I replied.

"Oh was you wanting a nice kiss and rainbows," says Bakugou. "The guys are ready to go." I grab my phone off the little nightstand before standing up. I join Bakugou in the main room with the others. I realized we are the only two who didn't change our clothes.

"Are you guys even trying to meet any girls?" asked Mineta. He is wearing a short sleeve button down shirt with jeans.

"And look like you," says Bakugou. "No thanks." I give him a quick elbow to the ribs.

"We're fine," I replied. "Let's go see if these fake ID's are worth the money." Sero is grinning jiggling his key in his hand.

"Let's get wasted!" cheers Kaminari walking towards the door. I have no idea what I really got us into but I will do my best to enjoy myself.

 **Author's Note: Sorry if the story is slow. It is going to pick up soon! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

We arrive at the local downtown area and it appears to be the place to be. People are everywhere in the streets, laughing, clowning, having a great time. I feel a little out of place almost.

"There it is," says Sero. "Everyone act natural." Bakugou rolls his eyes. We walk into the bar and it looks nice, nicer than I thought. They have booths outside of the dance floor as well as square tables for people to choose to sit at. Everything looks modern and up to date. I was thinking it was going to be like the bars I see in movies, all worn down and old looking. This place is certainly a nice bar. They have music playing with a dance floor in the center for those who want to dance. I look on as a drunk girl falls down. She gets back up laughing as if nothing happened.

"We should find a table close to the floor," says Mineta rubbing his hands together looking like a lion ready to hunt.

"No," says Bakugou. "That is too close for my liking."

"I agree," I say adding in my 2 cents. Sero starts walking not saying anything.

There are not many tables available and we grab one in the far corner almost at the back. I look around knowing one of us would have to stay here to hold the table.

"Mineta, we are going to get the drinks," I reply. "Stay here."

"Okay," he replies.

"Seriously," I replied glaring at him. "If you see a cute girl don't leave this spot!"

"I got it!" he hisses clearly embarrassed. I'm sorry but I know how he can be and I don't need him getting distracted wondering off. Bakugou, Sero, Kaminari and I head towards the bar.

"I will get Mineta his drink," says Sero. Kaminari reaches the bar first and the female bartender looks at him.

"What can I get you?" she asks.

"I will take a beer," says Kaminair.

"Tap or bottle?" she asks. Kaminair looks stuck for a second.

"Um, bottle," he says.

"Brand?" she asks.

"Heineken," he replies quicker. I'm glad he did because she looked like she was becoming suspicious. "Make that 2 please." Bakugou shakes his head. The lady gives him the beers he asked for looking at Bakugou. She smirks at him obviously liking what she sees.

"I'll take a screwdriver," says Bakugou. What is a screwdriver? Why does it sound like he has done this before?

"I'll take the same," I reply.

"Are you all together?" she asked. "You can either pay in cash, card, or we can get a tab started for you."

"We are paying in cash," says Sero.

"Cool," she replies handing the drinks over. "Two Heineken is 8 dollars and the two screwdrivers comes to 12 dollars." Holy fuck, that is going to add up quick.

"Can I have a Samuel Adams?" asked Sero.

"Sure," she replies. "5 dollars." We all pull our money out paying her. We make our way back to the table.

"Oh my god," says Kaminair. "I had no idea it was going to cost that much."

"We're at a bar," says Bakugou. "What did you expect." We get to the table and Mineta is talking to some girl, at least he stayed at the table.

"Hey guys," he grins. "This is Hanyeo." The girl waves smiling at us, she seems friendly.

"We can dance now," she grins grabbing his hand. I can't believe a girl is giving him the time of day. She probably doesn't know what a perv he can be yet or maybe she doesn't care. Mineta is grinning hard as he walks away.

"I guess his beer will have to wait," says Kaminair sitting down at the table. I sit down next to Bakugou as Sero sits next to Kaminair.

"What did you guys order?" asked Sero. I have no idea but I don't want to admit that.

"We got vodka and orange juice," says Bakugou. "I wanted to seem of age so I wasn't going to order a beer."

"Interesting," says Kaminari. "I may give that a try."

"You probably want to stick to your beer," says Bakugou. "You don't want to mix your liquor."

"How do you know that?" I ask looking at him.

"I researched online," he replied. "If I'm going to do this I'm going to do it right. You won't see me looking like that." I look off on the dance floor which appears to be some jocks. Some looking sick and others stumbling, I can see his point.

"Wish I had known that ahead of time," says Kaminari before sipping his beer. "At least I can try different beers but this one is pretty good."

"At least you're enjoying it," I replied. "I would hate to order something I didn't like." I take a sip of my drink and the orange juice taste is certainly there but with a hint of alcohol.

"How is your drink?" asked Kaminari.

"It's good," I reply watching Bakugou finish his quickly.

"Jeez," says Sero. "I didn't know you got down like that Bakugou."

"Well it doesn't taste strong to me," he says. "I'm going to get another." He gets up out of his chair walking away. I look back at my friends and Kaminari laughs.

"Well this is going to be interesting," he says. "I hope Bakugou loosens up when he gets some more booze in his system." I would honestly like to see that myself.

"Who knows," I reply. "I mean I feel fine right now, pretty normal." I go back to drinking my drink looking at the dance floor. Everyone seems to be having a good time and I hoping to enjoy myself in a few. I spot Mineta with the girl he met. She seems to still be liking him but we shall see how that goes. Kaminair and Sero ditch me to go to the dance floor. Bakugou comes back to the table with his drink in hand.

"You still working on yours?" asked Bakugou sitting down.

"Yeah," I replied. He looks at me tilting his head.

"You had no idea what you ordered did you?" he asks. I begin to blush as he starts to chuckle. "Don't worry your little secret is safe with me." I go back to sipping my drink.

"I'm going to work on this if you want to go dance," I suggest. Bakugou looks at me with disgust.

"I don't dance," he retorts. "You know this."

"Yes…."I reply. "But you are suppose to be relaxing, stepping out of your comfort zone a bit." Bakugou huffs before sipping his own drink. I finally finish my drink going to get another and then another. Man, I hope the other things we do are more affordable because at this rate I'm going to blow all of my money on booze. I'm starting to feel the drinks as well as Bakugou, his eyes are looking rather droopy. Kaminari comes over to the table.

"Hey guys," he smiles. "How's it going?"

"Good you're here," I say standing. "I have to piss." I didn't mean to say it like that but I almost feel like I can't control my mouth.

"Wow," says Kaminari. "Classy." Bakugou rolls his eyes standing up following me. We head into the bathroom and they are more guys in here than I would have thought. One guy is vomiting in the urinal while so other guy appears to be sniffing coke off his hand, well then…. I head into the stall not feeling safe being out in the open. Before I can close the door Bakugou is crowding inside with me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Were you seriously going to leave me out there?" he asks. "I mean sure I can take them but I'm not in the mood for this bullshit." I know Bakugou can snap at the drop of a dime so I don't argue. I go ahead and relieve myself convincing myself this is no different from being in the shower room back at school. Bakugou and I switch places as I pull out my phone to see if I have missed anything while he goes. We head out the stall and no one even bats a lash as if this is something normal, two guys, leaving a stall. We wash our hands quickly and head out. "God, I don't know if I can do this every night."

"Tell me about it," I reply. I'm having a good time but I can tell I'm going to be tired tomorrow. I grab Bakugou's hand leading him to the dance floor. "You have to dance at least once. Then you can do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want," he repeats. "I will do what I want regardless."

"True but humor me," I tell him as I start to move my hips. I blush when I realize how closely he is watching me as I dance. I turn away from him so I can get rid of my nerves. I'm never this nervous around him and it is so annoying. I can feel my palms sweating a little. I spot Sero who is dancing with some girl, he spots me waving while grinning wildly. He looks very happy and I wonder did she by chance agree to come back to the room.

"If you're going to make me dance the least you can do is face me," says Bakugou in my ear. I shiver from his breath tickling my ear. A song I have not heard before starts pumping through the speakers. Whatever it is it must be popular. People start flooding the dance floor pushing Bakugou closer to me. I didn't even get a chance to turn around yet. "Well so much for that….." I barely have space to move. Bakugou wraps his arms around my waist laying his head over my shoulder a little. "I guess it's okay if we dance like this."

I can feel the heat pouring off his body through my clothes. I swallow hard trying to steady my breathing. Bakugou hand glides across my stomach as our hips continue to sway to this club hit. I close my eyes trying to focus myself a bit but in fact, it makes things worse. I continue to sway with Bakugou chest against my back, his breathing my ear, hands gliding over my skin. I feel myself becoming…..taken in a sense.

"Mmm…." I moan lowly.

"What?" asked Bakugou causing me to open my eyes and remember where we are.

"Nothing!" I cry opening my eyes with a new track coming on. Some people leave the dance floor while others stay. Kaminair comes into view. As we make eye contact I see this smirk on his face. I pull away from Bakugou suddenly more embarrassed than I was before. I walk off the floor deciding I had enough. Alcohol in my system and I have already become a dummy. I sit down at the table noticing Mineta is heavily making out with the girl he introduced earlier. He finally looks up seeing me.

"Hey when are we leaving?" he asked.

"I don't know," I reply shrugging. The girl giggles before whispering something in his ear.

"I can do that," grins Mineta. He gives her a 20 and she walks off. "Dude, I need the room tonight." I sigh because I really want to sleep in that bed, a deal is a deal.

"Fine," I reply.

"Why do you sound so down?" asked Mineta. "Aren't you having a good time?"

"I am," I reply.

"Are you feeling sick or something?" he asked. "You look a little flustered."

"I said I am fine Mineta!" I almost yell getting up walking over to the bar. I order another drink knowing damn well I shouldn't be drinking it. I turn around with my drink in my hand seeing Bakugou.

"You ran off," he states. "Did I scare you?"

"Scare me?" I question with my heart pounding in my chest. "What are you talking about?" I know exactly what he is talking about. Just thinking about what happened out there on the dance floor has my stomach in knots. Before Bakugou could answer me Kaminair is walking up.

"Hey, everyone is ready to go," he says. "You guys ready?"

"I just need to finish this glass and then I will be ready," I reply.

"All right," says Kaminair. "Let's meet up at the exit. Don't take too long." Bakugou walks off with Kaminair and I really wanted to know what he meant. Did he feel something too? I finish my drink quickly heading to the exit being the last one there. I can see that girl clinging to Mineta. We head outside.

"I don't think we have enough room for her," says Bakugou.

"That's okay," she grinned. "I can sit on his lap." Mineta is grinning. How the hell did he manage to find the perfect girl on the first night?

We all head out piling into the car. I'm in the middle which is majorly uncomfortable due to this girl sitting on Mineta lap. She isn't really chatting but more so licking over Mineta cheek and neck. I feel my phone buzz. I can barely reach in my pocket to get it out. I look over at Bakugou because he sent me a text.

Bakugou: We are going to need to burn everything in that room after tonight.

I chuckle before responding.

Kirishima: We will for sure call housekeeping in the morning. I'm not sleeping in that.

Bakugou looks at the phone and I see him smirk

Bakugou: I would never sleep where Mineta fucked, are you kidding me.

I chuckle putting my phone down when I see my friends looking at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You just look like you're having a good time," notes Kaminair. "I'm not complaining."

"Who are you talking to?" asked Sero.

"Oh no one," I lie. "I was just reading funny memes online." They seem to buy it and I'm glad. I mean why did I lie. It's not like it wrong to text with Bakugou. We finally get back to the hotel and the girl seems really impressed. Mineta is eating this attention up. Once we make it to the room Mineta and the girl head inside our room.

"Seriously?" says Bakugou. "We didn't get a chance to get our stuff."

"Ugh….."I groan realizing Bakugou is right.

"It's fine if you guys want to use our bathroom," says Sero.

"I want to shower so be quick," says Kaminair. Bakugou rolls his eyes.

"Come on Kiri," he says.

"What?" I question.

"We can save time if we go together," he replies. I follow Sero and Kaminair into their room heading into the bathroom. Bakugou closes the door before reaching for a washcloth and handing me one.

"Thanks," I reply. Bakugou nods as his head before he turns on the water. We begin to share soap and wash up as I start to remember that dance we shared earlier. I push it out of my mind before I start blushing. I close my eyes several times trying not to get hard in front of him. Sure guys sport erections from time to time but I would still prefer for Bakugou to not see me like that. We finish up getting out of the shower and I feel like my mind is still fogged over from tonight. I never felt like this before…..with anyone.

"Thinking about earlier?" asked Bakugou as if reading my mind.

"U-uh…."I stammer not sure what to say. Bakugou chuckles putting up his washcloth before walking over to me.

"Did I make you nervous?" he asks leaning in close to me not even covering up his naked body. Not at all, he made me feel good and he barely did anything. I can't stop the blush that creeps to my cheeks. My heart is pounding in my chest as Bakugou stares at me. There is this look in his eye I have never seen before. I watch as Bakugou hand slowly raises to touch my cheek. He doesn't get to touch me as the bathroom swings up to a naked Kaminair.

"I'm tired and I need my shower," he says walking past us to grab his towel and washcloth. I grab my towel bolting out of the bathroom with my heart in my chest. What the hell is happening? Is Bakugou flirting with me? Fuck, I don't know. Sero is now sitting on the bed watching TV in their room as I head out.

"Good night to you too," says Sero. Bakugou heads out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Hey," he says grabbing me. "If I make you uncomfortable just let me know. I will back off. I'm not a fucking mind reader." I look at him trying to decide what I should say to him. I think carefully over my words. I mean he could be making a move on me but maybe not. God this is so confusing. If it was a girl I wouldn't be questioning this so hard.

"I don't hate it okay," I mutter. "I liked it." Bakugou face softens a little. "I…." I don't know how to tell him I think I might like him. I'm not even sure myself. I certainly find him attractive and I liked the way he made me feel tonight. I'm so flustered and annoyed with myself. Bakugou lets me go walking away seeing the look on my face. He is pulling out the sofa into a bed for us to sleep on.

"Do I need to sleep on the floor?" he asked. He sounds sincere but unhappy at the same time.

"Why would you say that?" I asked him. "No, you can sleep in the bed." Bakugou stares at me intensely. He always looks intense but this is different. He starts blushing a little.

"I didn't want to do this here or now," he says sternly. "I like you." I'm still just staring him in shock.

"Like….."I say with my voice trailing off.

"Don't make me say it again," says Bakugou looking away. "I seriously didn't mean to make you uncomfortable on the dance floor. Won't happen again." I walk over Bakugou and he looks up at me hearing me walk closer. I think carefully on how I want to respond to him.

 **Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who giving the story a chance! Now things are going to get interesting XD**


	4. Chapter 4

I stare Bakugou in shock. So he was flirting with me? I think carefully about what I want to say to him. I don't know if this will change things but…."I think I like you too" I admit to him out loud.

"What do you mean you think?" asked Bakugou with his face growing red. "Either you like me or you don't." I stare him blushing like crazy but remember I left that side of myself back in middle school. I'm not that shy guy anymore. I say what I mean. I lean in kissing his cheek and I can tell I caught him off guard.

"Does that answer your question?" I ask pulling away. Bakugou actually blushes before looking away from me. I chuckle because I don't think I have ever seen him blush. We both remove our clothes getting comfortable under this surprisingly comfortable pull out bed. I lay thinking I like Bakugou and he likes me. What do with this now?

"Things don't have to be weird between us," says Bakugou. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah," I reply. "Wait….did you at least have a good time at the bar?"

"I could do without it," says Bakugou. "I do however like the drinking part. I would much rather do that in the privacy of my space."

"I agree," I replied. Bakugou snorts.

"Why afraid you are going to let those true feelings out?" he asks. "I know it made me feel dumbed down a bit." I'm surprised he felt that way.

"Really?" I ask. "I honestly did feel a little off. Like a little slower…."

"Can you imagine trying to fight while drinking?" says Bakugou. "I think that should make that a course at school. Fighting while drunk." I laugh.

"We are heroes," I reply. "We should be fighting at 100%."

"I'm always a 100%," says Bakugou turning over so he can see me. "What if we were out like we were now, legally of course and some shit goes down. We have to be prepared for that."

"True….." I agree. "I don't think U.A. will see it that way."

"Well maybe that is something we can do," says Bakugou. "Get ahold of some alcohol and train while being drunk." I laugh because he is serious about this. I would expect an idea like this to come from Sero or Kaminair.

"This sounds stupid but very smart," I admit.

"Damn right," says Bakugou. "Like we will be ready for anything!" I chuckle staring at him. Bakugou finally closes his eyes which allows me to properly head to sleep.

THE FOLLOWING DAY

I can hear voices. Huh? I slowly open my eyes remembering where we are, what happened last night. I am facing the door and I can see Mineta talking with his girl from last night. They are whispering before she heads out the door. He grinning like shit when he turns around. He jumps and I think it is because he spots me, no not me at all.

"About fucking time!" snaps Bakugou. I can feel the bed shift.

"What?" asked Mineta.

"What do you mean what?" he asked. "You're in our room! Call those cleaning people in here right now to change that fucking bedding."

"You could at least ask how things went," says Mineta walking to the room.

"I don't give a shit," says Bakugou. He turns around seeing I am awake for the first time. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No," I replied. "I just felt like someone else was in the room and it was Mineta and that girl." Bakugou chuckles.

"Glad to know you are on your toes," he states.

"What are you doing up so early?" I ask.

"I get up early from time to time," he replies. "Besides I had to make sure shrimp in there called fucking housekeeping."

"I did!" exclaims Mineta walking back out the room. "It's going to be a little while though." Bakugou rolls his eyes before looking at me.

"Kirishima, you want to get breakfast with me?" he asks.

"Sure," I say sitting up stretching my arms above my head.

"I will be joining you guys when I'm done showering," smiles Mineta. "I have to tell you about last night."

"Okay," I reply to get him to shut up. I'm just glad we didn't hear him fucking. Mineta walks to grab his bag from the desk chair before disappearing back into the room. Bakugou sits down on the bed getting dressed in last night's clothes as I do the same. "God I hope nobody from yesterday will see us." I feel silly for putting on yesterday's clothes. We traveled and partied in these clothes, they definitely need washing.

"And if they do they can kiss our ass," says Bakugou. "Come on." I follow Bakugou after he grabs the extra key card. We head downstairs to the area where the breakfast is being held. I must admit I am impressed. They have a lot of different options. I fix pancakes with a side of sausage while Bakugou goes for biscuits and gravy, scrambled eggs and a side of bacon.

"That's a lot of food," I note staring at his plate. "Can you handle that?"

"You worry about your own shit," he states leading us to a table. I sit my plate down.

"You want OJ?" I ask.

"Yeah," he replies digging into his food. Jesus, he must be hungry. I walk over to the drink station fixing two glasses of OJ. Bakugou looks much better having some food in his system as I sit down at the table. We proceed to eat in silence. I mostly don't know what I am suppose to say to him. Now that we know we like each other it's like now what. Maybe I am thinking about this too hard. If this was a girl I wouldn't care but I never felt this way about a guy before. I'm halfway through my pancakes when Bakugou starts talking. "What are you doing today?"

"Today is the beach," I reply. Bakugou looks at me unamused.

"Seriously?" he asks. "God, why did I agree to come on this trip."

"To have fun," I reply. "Reel it in a bit because you were hard on Mineta last night." Bakugou waves me off. "The beach will be fun. When we are done we can go somewhere and eat well."

"Now that I like the sound of," he smirks. I smile as I eat the rest of my food. Bakugou is still eating but almost done. "You know what I just realized, I have one thing to look forward today."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Seeing you wet," smirks Bakugou although there is an obvious tint to his cheeks. I start choking on my spit.

"There you guys are!" says Kaminair. Sero and Mineta are in tow. "Damn Kirishima you okay?" I continue to cough for a little bit longer before I can speak.

"Ugh…. the wrong pipe," I explain in between coughs.

"I hate when that happens," says Sero. "Going to go grab some food."

"Hold the table!" exclaims Mineta walking off behind Kiminair. Bakugou looks back at me smirking.

"What the hell?" I question. He shrugs.

"You know I don't hold my tongue," he replies leaning back in his chair. "Besides you look cute when your blushing." I can feel my cheeks get hot.

"Shut up!" I mutter. "You're blushing too you know." I didn't realize my confession was going to turn him into an even bigger flirt. I mean he is so comfortable with this I have to get more information for him. I mean I always thought Bakugou was never interested in dating but now it seems he was just interested in me….maybe, shit I don't know.

"I'm ready to go back to the room," says Bakugou.

"I'm sure the guys will want us to join them," I point out.

"They are big boys," he replies. "They can handle eating breakfast without us." Mineta makes his way over to our table first.

"I don't think I can get any luckier," he grins. "That girl was awesome."

"Glad you had a good time," I reply wanting to be supportive. "She seems like a nice girl."

"Pretty fast if you ask me," says Bakugou. Mineta shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"I was looking to get my dick wet," he replies. "Not a commitment."

"Nice way of thinking," I say sarcastically.

"Hey, she know what this was," says Mineta talking with his mouth full. Sero and Kaminair join us finally.

"Mineta bragging about his wonderful night," says Sero.

"You know he is," says Bakugou. "Kirishima says we are doing the beach today."

"That is why we are here," says Kaminair. "We don't have to go out right away, we have all day and all week. I personally want to go back to sleep."

"You would," says Sero. "Did you get that girl number?"

"No," replied Mineta. "I am hoping to hook another one today." I shake my head at how he is trying to be a little player over there. I really don't see the harm in sleeping around but at the same time, I have also never had sex before.

"Would love to stay and chat but Kirishima and I have a shower with our name on it," says Bakugou standing up. I follow his lead.

"Enjoy your breakfast guys," I say pushing in my chair. I walk off behind Bakugou pulling out the key card. "You must really want to shower."

"That and I want to talk," he says as we step on the elevator. "You look like you have some questions."

"Well yeah I have questions," I say quickly. "I mean how long have you liked me?"

"Does it really matter?" he asked.

"It does," I replied blushing a little. I guess I started liking him sometime during our 2nd year. It's hard to tell because I always pushed off any feelings I had. Bakugou face is unreadable.

"Since you guys rescued me our 1st year," he replies. My heart drops.

"That long!" I exclaim. "Why didn't you ever say anything?" He is so good at hiding it. I had no idea he felt anything romantic towards me. The elevator stops on our floor and Bakugou walks as I stumble behind him.

"You never said anything to me and I never said anything to you," says Bakugou. "We are in the same boat at this point. I also needed to focus on getting my damn provisional license. I didn't need to be chasing behind you and have things not work out."

"Not work out?" I question as we get to the room. I open the door allowing us inside. "You don't know that. I wish you would have said something."

"Same," says Bakugou pulling his shirt over his head. He walks into our room and smiles. "Nice housekeeping came by, thank god. Did you want first?" I am too busy looking at his body thinking about what would have happened if we did confess sooner.

 **Author's Note: Saw the BNHA movie Two Heroes. I fucking love the hell out that movie. Ugh….I need more of these boys in my life. Countdown already for season 4 XD I hope you all are still enjoying the story. See you in the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

"No," I reply coming out of my thoughts. "You're already undressing so it's fine. You can go first." Bakugou walks into the bathroom and I notice he doesn't close the door. He just undressed and hops in the shower. I make sure to plug in our phones to the charger before sitting on the bed thinking. He has liked me for a long time and he never said anything. Well, that is Bakugou for you. So is he gay or bi?

I spent my time on the phone surfing social media until Bakugou comes out. I head inside more than ready for a shower. I hate the smell of sweat on my skin. I allow the hot water to relax my muscles as I wash well. I have a few more questions for Bakugou that I will be asking soon as I get back into the room. I towel off getting dressed in the bathroom before heading back into the room. Bakugou is laying on the bed with his arms behind his head. He looks deep in thought.

"Hey," I say. "I kind of had some more questions."

"Okay," he replies. "What kind of questions?"

"You seem so comfortable," I reply. "Have you been with another guy?" Bakugou opens his eyes looking at me.

"No," he replied. "I like you, why would I hook up with someone else? I'm not Mineta." So noble and manly he is. "You?"

"I kissed a few girls," I admit. "Nothing past that." Bakugou actually looks curious.

"What girls?" he asks sitting up.

"Uh nothing serious," I replied getting nervous because of the look on his face. "Like 1 girl from middle school and Mina."

"Mina!" he exclaims.

"Quiet!" I exclaim. "I don't like broadcasting my relationships. I have known Mina a while it was nothing serious." Bakugou looks not pleased with that answer as he clicks his tongue. I hear the front door knowing our friends have returned. I see Mineta open the door.

"No one said you could come in," says Bakugou. "Seriously, what is wrong with you?"

"Sorry," apologizes Mineta. "I wanted to make sure they changed the bedding is all."

"Yeah, they did," I reply.

"Cool," says Mineta. "Kaminair and I are going back to sleep. I don't know what Sero is going to be doing. We will head to the beach around 1."

"Hottest time of the day," states Bakugou.

"Even more perfect for the water," grins Mineta. "That was it. I will see you guys when I wake up." Mineta closes the door and I look back at Bakugou and the air is thick.

"You okay?" I ask him.

"I'm fine," said Bakugou. "You got any further questions?"

"Who have you kissed?" I asked. Bakugou looks away.

"No one," he mutters.

"What!" I exclaim. He blushes harder.

"I said no one damnit," he replies. "I can't just do that with anybody." He looks at me and this heat begins to pool in my gut.

"Do you want to kiss me?" I asked. Bakugou covers his face.

"Stop with these damn questions!" he barks. I know he is embarrassed but him not saying anything let me know he does. Bakugou is so open I would have never thought he didn't kiss anyone before. I sigh knowing he has reached his limit but hey at least I learned a lot.

A FEW DAYS LATER

We are almost at the end of our trip and dare I say I am pretty partied out. I didn't even know something like that was possible. Kaminair, Sero, and Mineta have no problem with still going out. They are going to a different club tonight but Bakugou and I are staying behind.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to come?" asked Sero. "You know we are going to be busy from the time spring break is over."

"I'm pretty sure," I replied. "My body is dying for some rest."

"I hope I can land one tonight damnit," says Mineta. He hasn't been able to get another girl to come back here Kaminair on the other hand….

"We shall see," says Kaminair walking out of the room. "I'm pretty satisfied."

"I bet you are," huffs Bakugou. Kaminair and his girl gave no fucks about us being in the same suite. They were extremely loud, no they didn't sound sexy they sounded like wounded animals.

"Awww don't be jealous," says Kaminair.

"Trust me I'm not," says Bakugou.

"Well she at least left us with a parting gift," says Kaminair. "A nice bottle of rum."

"She did?" asked Mineta. "My girl didn't leave me anything." I can see him pouting.

"Just be lucky you got some ass," says Sero pulling out his keys. "Come on, it's already 11 and the line to get inside could be long."

"It more than likely will be," I replied. "We will see you guys later." They wave goodbye and head out the door. No sooner than they are gone Bakugou gets up from the table going into their room. "What are you doing?"

"I'm grabbing that rum!" yells Bakugou from the room. He reappears with the bottle in hand.

"Don't you think we should ask?" I replied leaning against the table.

"Oh, whatever," says Bakugou. "It's not like he can drink this whole thing himself."

"I'm only saying it is because it is a gift," I explain as Bakugou sits the bottle down.

"He will live," says Bakugou going to grab two glasses. "Ready to toss them back?"

"I'm not sure," I reply. "I have never had rum."

"Me neither," says Bakugou. "I looked it up online and it is some seriously powerful shit. We probably only need one or two shots of it." He opens the bottle and I just stare as he pours the liquid into a glass. Things haven't been as weird as I thought after our half confession. Things have been normal for the most part except for the fact we blush when one of us says certain things. It's hard to explain. I walk over grabbing the glass looking at the brown liquid. We have yet to take any shots not wanting to get completely trashed at the club. The last thing we need is saying or doing something stupid that brings attention to us. "Ready?" I nod yes. "Go," Bakugou and I both drink the glass down. I start coughing as Bakugou is coughing and pounding his chest. "Mother fuck that burns."

"Oh god…."I groan. "That was awful." The aftertaste is horrible.

"And yet I love it," says Bakugou. He pours more into our glasses and my eyes widen. "We are not drinking this now, not trying to die. Come on, let's see what's on TV."

"I didn't know you knew what a TV was," I chuckle.

"I watch stuff," says Bakugou causing me to laugh further. I can feel the alcohol coursing through my system already. I sit down on the bed as Bakugou turns on the TV. He starts flipping through the channels. I don't really care what he puts on as long as it is entertaining. "Huh, this looks decent." Some action movie of course but I haven't seen it so I don't mind. Bakugou and I get comfortable on the bed sitting back against the headboard.

I can feel my head become a little light. Wow, that was just one shot. We have mostly been drinking beer or mixed drinks. I'm really feeling the difference between the two. I glance at Bakugou and even his eyes look a little heavy. We go back to watching the movie in front of us.

"Let's take this last shot," says Bakugou after a little while.

"Are you sure?" I ask. "I feel pretty uh….good, I guess you could say." Bakugou smirks at me.

"Just this one and we can stop for the night," he says picking up his glass. I pick up mine taking deep breaths to get ready for the burn. "Ready?" God no. "Go!" Bakugou tosses the liquid back like it was water. I follow but take a little longer to drink mine. The second time isn't any better than the 1st time. Bakugou pats my back. "I guess shots are not your thing."

"Not this shit," I groan. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand before focusing back on the movie. I can feel my body getting hot after a little while. A little bit of sweat builds on my forehead. Yeah, I'm not drinking this shit anymore. Bakugou stands up but I notice him wobble. I begin to laugh because he looks cute wobbling like that. "B-Bakugou what are you doing?"

"I'm going to put the bottle back," he replies standing up straight.

"You can barely walk," I note standing up. The alcohol immediately goes to my head and I get dizzy myself.

"See!" says Bakugou. "You're no better than me."

"I didn't say I was," I reply following him slowly out of the room. I stop at the table leaning over on it as Bakugou slowly makes his way to the room putting the bottle back. He comes back out leaning a little.

"M-maybe we shouldn't have had that 2nd shot," he notes.

"Really," I drone. Bakugou reaches me and we both lean on each other as we head back into the room. I don't even sit on the bed, I fall on the bed. I'm so glad to lay down as standing up seems like so much work. Bakugou lays down beside me.

"Ugh…." he says. "I hope I didn't ruin our night."

"I'm sure it will wear off," I note turning my head to look at him. Bakugou looks at me.

"I hope so," he says slowly. He is still looking at me and I slowly become nervous. Bakugou licks his lips moving in closer to me. He ends up bumping my head instead. "Shit!" I can't help it as I start to laugh. He was trying to kiss but that didn't so well. Bakugou tries again to kiss me and almost heads bud me a second time. "Fuck!" I fall back laughing.

"Sorry man," I chuckle. "I promise I am not laughing at you," Bakugou growls looking at me. "Come here….."

"No way," he sneers. I look at him and I can see I hurt his feelings. This damn alcohol.

"For real," I repeat sitting up. "Come here…let me show you how to really kiss."

 **Author's Note: I thought it would be a refreshing take to see Kirishima showing Bakugou how to kiss. Hehehe things progress pretty quickly though in the next chapter _**


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know about this…" mutters Bakugou sitting up. I move closer to Bakugou. I reach up cupping the sides of his face glad that he let me.

"You have to turn your head slightly," I explain to him. "Like this," I'm surprised that Bakugou actually listens. I continue to palm his face tilting it to my left before leaning in kissing him softly. Had this been any other time I would be nervous but right now I feel fearless. Bakugou feels just a little stiff so I pull back to look at him. He is blushing very hard but at least making eye contact with me. "You need to relax a little."

"I know what to do," snaps Bakugou.

"Um hm…" I hum. Bakugou leans forward so fast I barely had time to blink. His kiss is aggressive, firm shocking me. I look at Bakugou with my eyes open as he kisses me. He moves his lips lightly against mine shocking me further. Fuck, it feels better than that little soft kiss I just gave him.

"Ha…."I moan causing Bakugou to open his eyes. He stops kissing me. We are just staring at each other. I can feel my cheeks are hot and I'm clearly embarrassed. I didn't expect to moan from a kiss. That never happened before. I don't know how Bakugou feels as he continues to stare at me. Nothing can be heard but our TV and hard heavy breathing. Bakugou leans in kissing me and this time I'm more than ready. "Haaa…..hahhh….I panted into his mouth as I wrap my arms around his neck holding him close. This feels so good, I want more. Bakugou arm wraps around my waist making moan once again. "Ahhh….."I moan as I place my leg on top of his. Bakugou continues to kiss me as he pushes me on my back. "Bakugou….."

"What?" he asked looking down at me. I lose my train of thought looking at him. Bakugou slowly rolls his hips into me. "You afraid for me to feel this?"

"Hahh….."I moan having pleasure shoot up my spine as he rolls his hips against my hard dick. He is hard too but still…Bakugou pants as he continues to roll his hips against mine. Holy shit, I pant heavily trying to wrap my mind around this.

"Ahhh…Kirishima….." he moans. My eyes roll into the back of my head hearing him say my name like that. I'm feeling things I never felt before. Bakugou leans down to lick the side of my neck slowly moaning. "Mmmpphh…."

"Ohhh…"I moan as I arch my back into the feeling of his lips on my skin.

"Ha….ahhh…fuck…." moans Bakugou as slides his hands down the sides of my waist to my thighs. I open my legs allowing Bakugou to get closer to me than he already is. I glance at him and he is just as embarrassed as me.

"What are we doing?" I whispered trying not to whimper from feeling his arousal against mine.

"I-I don't know….." says Bakugou. He looks at me seriously. "Do you want me to stop?" I can tell he is willing to stop if I'm uncomfortable. Does that mean he is willing to keep going? I barely reach my hand up touching the side of Bakugou face. The alcohol has me feeling off.

"No," I tell him firmly. Bakugou leans back down with our lips meeting aggressively. I slide my hands into his hair groaning. Bakugou continues to take my mouth as we shameless hump each other. Is this what making out is like? I have never made out before but this is really intense. I can certainly see why car windows in movies get steamed up.

"Kirishima….." moans Bakugou rolling his hips. "Mmm…" He sounds so normal but not at the same time. It is strange hearing Bakugou let all his walls down. Bakugou pulls away from me sitting up. I watch as he reaches into his shorts pulling his dick out. He looks embarrassed but also like he doesn't care. "I-I'm sorry…" I raise an eyebrow before sliding my own hands into my shorts pulling out my dick. Bakugou looks at my cock before looking at me.

"Bakugou…"I moan as I begin to stroke myself slowly. I know he needs relief just as much as I do. Bakugou looks at me as his face deepens in shade. He leans down kissing me but I can feel he is jacking off with me although my eyes are closed. "Nngghhh…" Bakugou slides his tongue into my mouth as my hand continues to bring me pleasure. I move out of the kiss latching on to Bakugou's neck.

"Ahhh…..shit…" he moans. I like hearing this reaction as it lets me know that Bakugou likes what I'm doing. I run my tongue over his flesh before sucking lightly. "Ha…hahhh…."

"Ggaahhhh….." I moan into Bakugou neck as I continue to suck on his flesh. He sounds so good, this feels better than anything I have ever done alone. I'm still slightly embarrassed to be masturbating in front of Bakugou but damnit, it feels right. I arch my back as it brings me closer to Bakugou's body.

"Ahh….ahh….." he moans. Bakugou buries his face into my neck. His hot breath on my neck tickles me just the right way.

"Ohhh godddd…"I moan as my body begins to shake a little. I recognize my climax building causing my body to shudder. "I'm going to cum…..ohhhh….." I fall back into the mattress tightening my hand around my dick. I'm so close. "Ha…..haaa…."I pant as Bakugou looks down at me as his mouth falls open.

"You're going to hahhh…..haaa…make me cum…." he moans looking at me. I glance down at his hand that is beginning to speed up around his dick. He's going to cum, he's going to cum with me.

"Fuck…..Bakugou…"I moan with my eyes rolling into the back of my head. "Arrgghhh…." I begin to shake into my orgasm with my cum spilling over my fist that is still pumping. I couldn't hold it anymore. The look of pleasure on his face made me feel too good. "Ohhh…haahh…" Bakugou leans down taking my mouth as I cum.

"Ohh….Kirishima…." he moans into my mouth. "I-I'm going to….ha…cum on you….ahhh….." Instead of being disgusted I am more turned on. I kiss Bakugou quickly before whispering.

"I want you to cum on me….."I moan into his ear before licking it.

"Ggrrrrggghhhh…" cries Bakugou as he begins to cum. "Haaaa…..haaa…." I can't even look away from his beautiful face as I watch his climax. Bakugou gasp for air as he shakes a little during his orgasm. I reach my clean hand up touching his face as he finishes up his orgasm. Bakugou opens his eyes staring at me. "Holy shit…uuugghhh…" I can tell by the look on his face he enjoyed this as much as I did. His face is stained red as he climbs off of the top of me. I close my eyes still not believing what we did. Bakugou taps me and then I open my eyes looking at him. He is handing me a napkin.

"Uh, thanks….."I replied taking it. Bakugou is standing there looking at me. He blushes looking at me wipe my hand.

"I kind of messed up your shirt…." he mutters.

"It's okay," I replied wiping my crown before sliding off the bed. I walk over to the trash can tossing my tissue before pulling my shirt over my head. I look at Bakugou who is still standing. "Still think drinking was a good idea?" I was half joking but also doing it to break the tension in the air. Bakugou grabs my hand surprising me.

"Kirishima…" he says sternly. He closes his eyes blushing hard. "I really like you."

"I know man," I reply softly. "I like you too, we admitted this already. I still feel the same way."

"I want you to be my boyfriend," says Bakugou shocking me. He looks down for a moment before looking back up at me. "What? Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" I ask him beginning to smile. "I'm fucking happy!" Bakugou eyes widen before I wrap my arms around his neck kissing him. Bakugou wraps his arm around my waist sighing into the kiss. I pull away for a moment. "Did you think I would say no?"

"I don't know what you were going to say," chuckles Bakugou. "I mean I didn't know you felt like that about guys."

"To be honest I didn't know," I reply. "I guess the right guy had to come along." I lean my forehead against his trying to calm my breathing.

"I'm glad you agree though…" says Bakugou softly. I begin to kiss Bakugou again feeling like I'm glowing. I love this, I love being with him like this. I pull out of the kiss blinking as I begin to feel ill. I pull away from Bakugou rushing to the toilet to vomit. Well, this is some way to end the evening.


	7. Chapter 7

FRIDAY NIGHT

Our last night at the hotel. I am actually ready to get back to the dorm. It's very weird but I miss school. Well, now that I have a boyfriend I guess I have something to look forward to.

We are settled into the hot tub looking out at the street. You can hear plenty of college kids walking by.

"Ugh….." groans Mineta. "I don't want to go back to school."

"This was so nice and chill," agrees Sero. "I mean this was really nice. I can see why people take vacations."

"I'm ready to go back," says Bakugou. "We only got 2 more months of school and I can set out to do what I wanted to do." I look at Bakugou and he hasn't changed since we became boyfriends. We haven't told our friends but it is because they didn't ask. Bakugou doesn't want to volunteer the information. There is also the fear that they would know we were hooking up in the room for the rest of the week. Nothing beyond what we did the other day. I'm learning his body in ways I never thought of before.

"What you thinking over there?" asked Kaminair looking at me. I recover my face quickly.

"Thinking about which agency I am going to start with!" I exclaim. "There are so many to choose from!"

"You are thinking about work already?" asked Mineta.

"Of course he is," replies Bakugou. "We didn't go to this school for kicks."

"Nothing but the truth," says Kaminair. "I'm thinking of going to college first."

"Really?" asked Sero. Kaminair blushes a little.

"I'm not like you guys," he says with his voice dropping. "You guys are really good….."

"Mineta is not that great," says Bakugou. I elbow him.

"I'm much better thank you," says Mineta. "Kaminair, seriously the pros are at least looking at you. I don't think they notice me much."

"You all have serious potential," says Bakugou. "You just need to hone in your shit more." I chuckle.

"What Bakugou is saying with more training you guys will be fine," I reply.

"For sure," says Sero. "I'm about to head up so I will be refreshed for driving tomorrow morning."

"I thought we were going to go out," pouts Mineta.

"You and Kaminair can if you want but I'm tired as fuck," he replies standing up. He gets out of the tube grabbing his towel. He wraps it tightly around his waist I will see you guys in the morning. We wave to him before he heads up to the room.

"So we are going to do this again right?" asked Mineta. "Maybe this summer?"

"It will be busier and not sure what the pricing is going to look like," says Kaminair. "Just because my parents have money doesn't mean I do. At this rate, I will seriously need to get a job."

"That is why you should just go ahead and work as a hero," states Bakugou.

"I think I will do that because I seriously want my own money," says Kaminair.

"You want to get a place together?" asked Mineta. "If I am going to work I want to get a place with you guys."

"Including me?" asked Bakugou. Mineta looks like he is thinking.

"Well yeah," he replies. "You are not so bad."

"Not so bad!" snaps Bakugou. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I grab his hand under the water relaxing a bit.

"Bakugou is happy to be here on this trip," I reply. "He is not sure if he wants to move out yet."

"It's a lot to think about," says Kaminair. 'Seriously though if we all rent a house and ban together this could work! The more people the more money we can save."

"I'll think about it," mutters Bakugou.

"For real?" asked Mineta. Bakugou nods yes. Mineta smiles.

"My man," he grins. Kaminair and Mineta decide they do want to go out for one last night. Bakugou and I pass like we have been doing the rest of the week. They get us leaving us alone.

"Do you really want to do the roommate thing?" I asked. Bakugou glares at me before tiling his head.

"If you will be there," he replies. "Although I would prefer it just be us. Can you image how many girls they will be bringing back to that house." I chuckle because I am amused and liking the idea he wants me there.

"No pressure man," I reply. "Just do what you feel comfortable with."

"It would be nice to get away from my mom's" he admits. "She's way too much in my business."

"You are her only child," I reply. Bakugou rolls his eyes.

"Now you sounding like that nerd," he replies. I know he is referring to Midoriya. I just shrug in response looking down realizing we are still holding hands. I am surprised Mineta and Kaminair didn't notice but I'm not complaining. Bakugou tugs my hand. "Come here."

"Come where?" I ask. "It's not like I can get in closer." Bakugou blushes.

"I want you to sit here," he replies. "In front of me." I look at his lap as he spreads his legs. The visual makes me face hot. I slowly move in front of him leaning back against his chest as he wraps his arms around my waist laying his head on my shoulder. "Thanks for asking me to come on this trip."

"Um…welcome," I reply not sure what to say.

"I'm seriously not cut out for this mushy shit," he replies. "Um….I don't know how I would have confessed my feelings otherwise." I pat the top of his hand.

"You're good man," I reply. "We can just take a day at a time."

"I know," he replies. "It's why you're so damn perfect. No fucking pressure at all."

"You're my best friend," I admit. "I would never do that to you. I mean everything is so new."

"Are you scared?" asked Bakugou.

"Sometimes," I say softly. "I mean you know how these old school people are. They just don't want to accept that the world is changing. I don't want anyone to discriminate against us."

"I will beat anyone ass if they say one wrong word about you" he replies. "It's none of their damn business who we date." I chuckle, I expect nothing less from him. Bakugou slowly kisses the side of my neck causing me to gasp. "You make me so happy…." He begins to massage his lips into the side of my neck. I bite my lip feeling him grow under my ass.

"Bakugou" I moan. "We're outside….." Bakugou pulls his lips away from my neck.

"I'm not doing anything" he whispers into my ear. Bakugou hand moves to my thigh causing me to blush. He goes back to kissing the inside of my neck. I close my eyes enjoying the feel of his lips on my neck, his hand rubbing my thigh. Bakugou groans a little as he begins to softly thrust his dick against my ass.

"Katsuki…."I moan.

"Don't say my name like that…" he groans.

"I…I can't help it…."I pant. Bakugou bites down on my neck a little causing me to cry out softly. Bakugou groans before sliding his right inside my trucks. I try to blink the lust away to try and come to my senses. "Ahhh…..Katsuki…" I arch my back as he grips my dick. "Haahh….hahh…" Bakugou begins to move his hand up and down causing me to feel pleasure. My hand grabs his thigh hard trying to keep my voice in. I begin to grind my ass back against Bakugou's dick.

"Eijiro….." he moans. My eyes flutter as he is still stroking me not missing a beat. "Haa…..ha….." I lay my head back on his shoulder still moving my hips against him. I reach my hand backsliding it into his hair as I stare up at the sky for a bit. This feels so good. I can see why people want to be intimate, especially with someone you care about. Bakugou hand is so in control making me wonder how often did he touch himself thinking about me.

"Ahhh…haa…"I moaned arching my back. My groin is starting to heat bringing me that familiar feeling I have gotten so use to feeling with Bakugou this past week. "Fuck….uugghh…..I'm going to cum…..haa…haaa…" Bakugou moans thrusting against my ass as his one hand holds on to my hips tighter to keep me from moving as much.

"Hhaa…" he pants. "You trying to leave….mmmm…..your DNA." He squeezes my cock just a little tighter.

"Ahhh…..nooo…"I whimper. He hand begins to speed up as well as his thrust.

"I'm going to leave mine," pants Bakugou into my ear. "You're going to have me cumming hard…..haaa…..haahhh….fuck…..mmmm…." I can feel his body shaking a little causing my eyes to roll back into my head.

"Ohhh…"I moan. "Katsuki….Katsuki…..aaaagggghhh…." I begin to thrust my hips up into his hand riding the orgasm that takes me. Bakugou changes his hand motion. "Shit…aaahhhh…." I am beyond sensitive with my ears ringing because of how hard I came. I yelp as Bakugou bites down on the side of my neck sucking hard as he comes.

"Mmmpphhh…." groans Bakugou as he thrust against my ass harder letting my cock go. "Fuck…..fuck…uggghhhh…" Bakugou finally stops moving and he is panting hard. I am still leaning back against not believing we got off outside and in a hot tub at that. "God…I think I want to have sex with you…."

"What?" I exclaim.

"Nothing," replies Bakugou burying his face in my neck. Sex. He wants to have sex with me. I shouldn't be surprised, I mean he is my boyfriend. Bakugou hugs me a little closer for a moment. He lets me go suddenly. "Let's go up," he says. I turn around to look at him. Bakugou stands up forcing me off his lap. Bakugou gets out of the hot tub grabbing his towel and tossing me mine. "Come on, let's go." I dry off before wrapping the towel around my waist following Bakugou back into the hotel. I hate that the air is so cold but I look at Bakugou and I know he is going to warm me up soon. I blush at the thought as we get off on the floor.

I use the key card letting ourselves into the room. I can see Sero light is off and we missed Kaminair and Mineta as I can smell their cologne. Bakugou walks into the room going straight to the bathroom. I follow behind him removing my towel. Bakugou takes it from me hanging it up.

"I could have done that," I inform him.

"I know," he replies. "Shower with me?" I look at Bakugou not believing he is actually asking me this. I begin to blush causing him to laugh a little. "After all we have been doing this week you are still a little shy over a shower."

"Whatever…." I say pushing him blushing further. It is not just what we have been doing. It's the fact that he actually wants to have sex with me. Only Bakugou would make this seem like it is no big deal. He cuts on the water before removing his trucks. My eyes are dancing all over his body.

"Stop staring and get undressed," he smirks over his shoulder before getting in the shower. I take off my trucks adding to his on the counter. I get in the shower to have Bakugou pull me against his body.

"Oh….."I cry in surprised. Bakugou leans in kissing me softly. I return the kiss with a small groan of my own. The shower water raining down on our bodies as continue to kiss. I can't help but think about how we should be washing up but this feels wonderful. I slide my tongue into Bakugou mouth swallowing his moan. Bakugou pulls away and my eyes land on his very hard dick. I'm not the only one who is hard.

"Let's wash up," he says. I can't argue we really need to be getting ready for bed. We got a long morning tomorrow in the car. I am honestly not looking forward to being stuck in that car for a few hours. Bakugou and I wash up before getting out and using our two clean towels to dry off. I head into the room picking up my phone to see it is a little after midnight now.

"I wish check out wasn't so early…." I reply. "On the hand at least we will be back on campus at a decent time."

"Yeah, I have lost a lot of time I could have been training," replies Bakugou pulling back the covers. I noticed he is still naked.

"Are you not going to put on your sleeping clothes?" I ask.

"Nope," smirks Bakugou sitting down on the bed. "Come here." I look at my sleepwear on the chair. I nervously make my way over to the bed naked. Bakugou pulls back my covers and I lay beside him. Bakugou slides his hands into my hair. "No need to be nervous…" I let out a nervous chuckle.

"I can't help it…." I reply. "I have never done this with anyone before….."

"Me neither…" admits Bakugou. "You're my boyfriend, I think it is okay for us to do stuff like this." His hand leaves my hair trailing down my arm. I slowly lean forward to kiss Bakugou but stop short as I look at him. His breathing is heavy as he stares back at me. I close the gap between wanting to kiss him softly but instead, the kiss is needy. Sloppy wet and needy. "Nnnggghhh…" moans Bakugou as I give him my tongue. His hand slides down gripping the side of my ass before grabbing the whole thing. "Fuck…."

"Mmm….."I moan. I pull out of the kiss. "We should really get to bed." Bakugou nods looking like he really didn't want to stop. He reaches over sitting the alarm on his phone. "Katsuki," He turns to look at me looking surprised that I used his first name. "Do…do you really want to have sex with me?" He blushes nodding his head yes. "Are you sure?"

"What do you mean am I sure?" asked Bakugou. "I have liked you for over 2 years." His eyes shift a little and I know it is his nerves getting to him. "I have always thought of being with you in this way. I mean it seems like now…it can really happen." I stare at Bakugou because he usually isn't this emotional at all. He closes his eyes. "It's…just still surreal at times…..I….I really care about you." I grab Bakugou hand to encourage him.

"I care about you too," I reply. "I just don't want things to change between us. I mean people act kind of weird when they have sex."

"We haven't been weird so far….." says Bakugou. I smile nodding in agreement.

"We must be doing something right because you know damn well the guys would have said something," I reply. Bakugou actually chuckles.

"Fuck yes," he replies holding my hand. "We will be okay." I smile him knowing we are going to be more than okay. We are going to be invincible. As I drift off to sleep holding my boyfriend's hand I am glad I invited him on this trip. How long would it have taken for him to confess how he felt about me. How long would it have taken for me to realize my own feelings were deeper than friendship. These are questions I can't answer. In the end, we came together because I think we are meant to be together. I know from this moment our life is never going to be the same.


End file.
